The Pedobear Strikes!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Do you know? He's there... He's watching... Watch out! Pedobear wants you! No, actually he wants Naruto! Taking the time where Minato and Kushina are still alive and healthy where Naruto is a 5 years old boy. Two-shot! Not Yaoi. Family. Not Shota. The 1st chap is ItaSasu and MinaNaru, while the 2nd chap will be MinaNaru. Also, 2nd chap will reveal the true identity of Pedobear!


Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever. I'm trying a new genre in my story, humor! So, please tell me if I'm bad at it or not, okay? Oh, and just google what Pedobear looks like if you are wondering.

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

* * *

Necessary Background Info **―Read This―**

Minato and Kushina are about 30 years old.

Itachi is about 10 years old.

Naruto and Sasuke are about 5 years old.

―**End of Read This―**

* * *

Summary: 

Do you know? He's there... He's watching... Watch out! Pedobear wants you! No, actually he wants Naruto! Taking the time where Minato and Kushina are still alive and healthy where Naruto is a 5 years old boy. Two-shot! Not Yaoi. Family. Not Shota. The 1st chap is ItaSasu and MinaNaru, while the 2nd chap will be MinaNaru. Also, 2nd chap will reveal the true identity of Pedobear!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto nor do I own Pedobear.

**The Pedobear Strikes! ― chapter 1**

'**Every Child's Best Friend'**

In Hokage's office, a pretty cute blond boy was bouncing and jumping energetically towards the very own Fourth Hokage. He was about the age of five and he looked so much identical to the blond man that was sitting in his chair and anticipating him. The little boy was wearing an orange tee with a red swirl in front of his chest and he was wearing a pair of black shorts that reached down to his knees with a pair of black loafers that fitted perfectly on his small wiggly feet. The boy looked so happy and gleefully grinned out his freakishly wide grin that made his face looked very adorable, almost like a cute little puppy. And, with those deep sea eyes of him, he's just irresistibly lovable. No wonder everyone liked him and were also respected his father.

"Tou-chan!" said the happy blond boy as he energetically jumped to his father and happily sat on his lap.

"Yes, Naru?" replied the blond Hokage happily to his son.

Minato then grinned out his perfect Cheshire cat's grin to reply Naruto's warm smile that was very much alike with the boy's grin. It seemed that the boy got both of the looks and the grin from his very own father. Seeing that his father was smiling so invitingly to him, Naruto then collected all of his might to ask his father something that he really wanted to ask before.

"Umm... do you have a free time?" asked Naruto quite unsure. He was eager and anxious of whether his father would grant his plea or not. That's why he asked whether Minato had a free time or what. But of course, Minato had always a free time for him.

"Well, for you, I always have. What is it Naruto?" asked Minato invitingly to his son as he then moved his hand to fondle Naruto's ruffled blond hair gently showing as much love as he could to his cheerful son.

"Can we like... eat Ramen? You know, for lunch." asked Naruto happily to his father.

And then, he grinned out his perfect smile again to hit his father's soft spot. Naruto always knew that his father would always fall for his signature grin. Minato sometimes wondered why he always fell for that smile. He had the same smile that his son had but why he thought that it somehow different when he saw Naruto's happy Cheshire cat's grin. But, then Minato thought that Naruto was just too cute and innocent to even be hurt.

"Right now? Isn't it a little bit early for a lunch break?" said Minato reluctantly with his smile a little bit deflated. He looked at his clock on the top of his desk and it showed 8:41 AM. It really was too early for a lunch.

Seeing that his father was a little bit reluctant of his plan, Naruto then launched his charming puppy eyes once more time. He opened his azure eyes widely and stared closely to his father's sharp cerulean eyes, eyes to eyes, pleading and wishing desperately for his father to agree to go with him.

"But, I'm reaaaaalllyyy hungry!" said Naruto with a very loveably cute tone. He launched both of his secret weapons, adorable puppy eyes and charming voice tone. There's no way Minato would reject it, thought Naruto slyly in his mind.

But then, Minato sighed a heavy long sigh as he resisted looking into the boy's mesmerizing blue eyes. It was a mistake though, when he glanced away to resist looking at Naruto's adorable puppy eyes, he looked at the big, tall stack of papers that sat silently in front of his desks. God, those would require a lot of time just to finish it! And, it's too bad for Minato that it's due tomorrow! Minato knew that he'd better start working his ass off or he wouldn't be able to finish the paper. And then, the council would bite his ass tomorrow, hopefully not literally.

"Well, Naruto I'd love to but I―" said Minato as he then looked apologetically to his son.

But before he finished his sentence, Naruto cut him off and said to him with a huge disappointment written obviously in his face,

"I know. It's always like that with you." said Naruto disappointedly to Minato before he then threw out his dejected face.

He looked disappointed and started climbing down from his father's lap and walked away towards the door. Naruto knew that deep down he felt very sad by his father's rejection. At first, he thought that his father would go with him and hopefully spend some quality time with him. But, it's too bad that he thought it wrong.

"Wait! Naruto!"

But, Naruto didn't answer. He walked away to the wooden oak door in front of him, he tiptoed his little feet to raise his height because he wasn't tall enough to reach the handle and with all his might he grabbed the door's handle and tugged it down to open it. He then quickly slipped his body from the opening and closed the door quietly leaving Minato to feel with only nothing but regret.

'I'm sorry... but I...'

He was pretty much sorry of himself. But, he didn't know what to do. He knew that he had responsibilities being with Hokage and he also knew that he had responsibilities as a father. Even though he knew he could let Naruto spend some time with his wife, Minato knew that there's a time that a son really needed his father. And, Minato knew that he already failed for that.

Lately, he had been coming home pretty late night and only to find out that Naruto was already sleeping like a rock in his room. He knew that recently he barely talked with the little kitsune and he knew he had been too busy for his own son or for his wife. Hopefully, his wife was very understanding to him and she gladly took care of their beloved son, caring and nurturing him as much as she could when Minato wasn't there for him.

'Damn! I'm a bad father, aren't I?' said Minato angrily in his mind with his mind filled with his regret and blaming him that he was a bad father.

It's not his fault either though because Minato was very busy of his works lately. He sometimes even overslept in his office because he was extremely occupied with the papers.

Having left Hokage's office, Naruto was walking dejectedly in the inside of Hokage's tower. Naruto was walking and pouting his cute pink lips to show his upset feelings to everyone that he met. Luckily, he didn't meet with so much people in the Hokage's tower, so he didn't have to feel embarrassed of showing his childish pout.

"Tsk. Tou-chan is always busy..." complained Naruto sadly to himself.

He didn't care if someone heard about what he just said, he just needed to say it before it mounted up in his chest and exploding his thorax with the rushing feelings. He then added again, as he was still pouting his lips and grumbled to his own. After all, he was just a child, a five years old brat who was still far from maturity.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry! I just want to spend some time with Tou-chan!" said Naruto upset as he was still moping.

Just to add another immaturity that he did, he also tried to kick every thing that laid in his way, such as a small nugget of pebble that innocently laid on his way, he kicked. A long but dull wooden pencil, he forcefully kicked it to transfer his childish anger. A piece of ripped and ragged cloth that blocked his way, he kicked it too. A sleeping black cat that slept peacefully in his way, oops he didn't mean to kick that one.

'Sorry, Mrs. Cat!' apologized Naruto in his mind with his hand scratching the back of his neck as it then was followed by the loud screeching of the innocent cat.

He was so angry to see that his father neglected him like that and chose to spend time with all his papers. He then said again,

"But he spends more time with _Paper_! Ugh! Why! Is it because _she's_ so tall and white?" argued Naruto angrily.

Now, he's angry to an inanimate object. Oh wait, he thought that _the Paper_ was a living being too. That's why he addressed _the Paper_ with '_she'_ and'_ her'_. He thought that his father would choose _Paper_ rather than himself. And, that very thought of it make Naruto angry and upset to his father.

"I can be tall too! When I grow up, I'm going to be as tall as tree! Even taller than _her_!" said Naruto determinedly as his eyes filled with unwavering passion and a slight bit of jealousy towards a piece of paper.

Naruto might be a little bit childish about it, but he was just a five years old brat who probably was still peeing on his pants at night. It's not entirely his fault when he chose to blame _the Paper_ for taking away his father's attention. One day, hopefully he would learn that _Paper_ was not a person or that he couldn't grow to be as tall as a tree but maybe not anytime soon.

"Huh! But, he loves _her_ more than he loves me!" shouted Naruto angrily.

Now, he could feel the jealousy and the upset feelings were taking over him. He grumbled and mumbled loudly every time he felt that anger in his chest. He then shouted again,

"Tou-chan no baka!" said Naruto angrily as he could feel a little bit sting in his eyes. He knew that he's going to cry, but he would hold it and held his face up high. Naruto was not a weak, crybaby boy.

He walked and stomped angrily throughout the corridor as he kept repeating himself the mantra 'Tou-chan no baka!' and grumbling, moping, and sulking a lot. He walked down the stairs and proceeded to exit the Hokage's tower. Oh, wait a minute, he found a piece of paper was blocking his way...

'_Paper_... you!' thought Naruto in angrily in his mind before he massacred the innocent piece of paper. Poor thing.

* * *

Meanwhile near the women's bathhouse of Konoha...

"Kyaaaaa!" shrieked a woman surprised.

She looked away and desperately found anything to throw with but unfortunately, she couldn't find anything. Well, she could throw her towel that was wrapping his body tightly but that would have been very suicide and idiotic.

"Hohoho..." a sound of perverted laughing was echoing throughout the bathhouse.

There they could all saw _it_. It was a bear, a cute brown comical bear that laughed maniacally pervert from the bottom of his lungs. He was just like a comical bear with a very weird facial expression etched in his face. The bear was smirking and smiling so evil with his tongue came out abnormally real from his mouth. While his eyes, his hazel eyes, were nothing but a pure perverted eyes filled by none other than the very own perverted thoughts of his.

And he just needed to wreak havoc in the women's bathroom now, didn't he?

"Eeeeekkk!" screamed another girl from the top of her lungs. This time, she was lucky that she was still on her undergarments because she surely didn't bring any towel to cover her stark body. But, wow, such lucky for her, she brought a wooden basket on her hand! She aimed perfectly into the pervert bear and with all her might she threw it upon him! But, it missed way far away from she first intended too!

"Hehehe..."laughed the bear maniacally, it's a weird thing that his facial expression didn't change at all, still as pervert as he was.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" screeched another woman as she found out that there's something other than a female being in the bathhouse. She was half naked with her towel only wrapped her lower parts. But, thanks to the hot steam that was enshrouding the bathhouse, her boobies were a little bit covered by the cloud. Not like there's much to show since her mommy didn't seem to give her much. And, how lucky she was, she brought a water basket, a shampoo, a lotion, a soap and a pair of razor. Oh no, one throw from her stuff could be lethal!

And, she threw anything that she could see! Starting from her belongings, other people's stuff, a towel that she didn't even know who was wearing it because she just snatched it from the person. But, the bear was just too quick and too professional for that stuff! It was as if he had been very experienced of doing such things. Knowing that he had enough, he slipped out from the messy bathhouse and laughed evilly.

"Mwahaha..."

As he walked and exited aimlessly from the bathhouse, he noticed that there's a pouting black haired boy not far from him.

'Oh-ho! That's the kid from before! Why did he look so sad?' thought the bear in his mind.

The boy was leaning back against the wall near the Uchiha compound and he was pretty much sulking and pouting his pink lips that put contrast to his pale features. And, boy, he looked pretty cute for a boy in his age. The raven haired boy was wearing a black tee with a fan symbol in the back and he was wearing a pair of black shorts with a pair of black shoes that again put a lot of contrast with his pale skin. Put it simply, everything on him was black although his raven hair was a little bit showing a gradation color of dark blue.

'Tsk, Itachi no baka! Why is he always busy! He promised me to teach me a target practice!' said the raven haired boy angrily as he kept sulking and pouting his adorable face relentlessly.

Knowing that the boy was looked so sad, of course the bear decided to talk with him. After all, the bear really _like_ children.

"Hey... Kid... Why did you look so sad?" asked the bear curiously to the pouting Uchiha Sasuke.

'A talking bear. Weird.' thought the Uchiha boy in his mind. He then answered silently with his indifferent tone,

"No." rejected the Uchiha.

Seeing that the bear had been rejected by the pretty boy, the bear decided to add again,

"Come on, now... don't be such a broody little kid. Here... do you want a candy?" offered the bear to the sulking boy. He leaned forward and showed his weird face to the sulking Uchiha.

'He brings candies? Weird.' thought the whiny boy in his mind. He then answered again,

"No." rejected the boy yet again.

But the bear wasn't giving up that easily! He'd launch everything that he could to make the boy _happy. _The bear then said,

"I have chocolate, strawberries, butterscotch, peanut, blueberries, now which one do you want?" offered the pervert bear to the boy.

Seeing that the weird bear was still talking to him eagerly, Sasuke then felt uneasy and thought,

'Okay, this is way too weird. Itachi-niisan said to me that I shouldn't talk with a stranger. But, is this _thing_ included?' thought the Uchiha concerned in his mind.

He was a little bit afraid to be approached like this by the bear, so he decided to just ignore the brown thing.

"No." replied Sasuke, again with his monosyllabic and indifferent voice tone.

The bear just wouldn't give up! There's nothing that he couldn't accomplish of what he wanted!

"Come on kid! I can give you what you want! Take a look at these candies!" said the bear invitingly as he then opened the candy box that he stashed inside of his belly pocket. He looked like a kangaroo, this way. The infamous Pedobear's candy box to trap many innocent children...

"I don't like sweets." said the Uchiha nonchalantly. Sasuke was still looking away and fighting the urge to look at the candy box. He admitted that he didn't like sweets but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious to see what's inside of the box. Especially since, the bear was so inviting and mysterious in many _wrong_ ways.

"Just take a look at it, brat!" said the bear impatiently.

Sasuke thought a little bit in his mind,

'Maybe if I look at it once and then he'll leave.' Well, after all he was curious of it. He looked at the box and focused his onyx eyes to the box and there he could see it.

"Ah! Is that a tomato flavored candy?" said the boy eagerly as his eyes gleamed with hope and anticipation. Well, it's said that curiosity was a sin, Sasuke.

"Hohoho! It is! Now..." Before the bear could finish his sentence, he could hear someone was calling from behind of him.

"Otouto." said a low husky voice from behind of the bear.

"Ah! Itachi-niisan!"

"What did I tell you before? Don't talk to... strangers." reminded Itachi nonchalantly. He walked closer to Sasuke and put some space between the strange bear and his little brother.

"But! Itachi-niisan!" protested Sasuke.

As if Itachi could read his little brother's mind, he then added again,

"And, it includes a talking bear..." said Itachi with the same expressionless and indifferent voice tone like he was used to be.

He then glanced to the bear from up and down, scanning every part of the comical weird bear. He thoroughly scanned the bear from his weird perverted facial expression down to his feet and Itachi concluded that there's nothing in the bear that said 'Look at me, I'm innocent'. The bear was just perfectly mysterious in many _wrong_ ways.

It's too bad that kid didn't see it that way. They thought that the bear was very funny, kind and innocent. Such irony, they thought it all _wrong_. Pedobear was _anything_ _but innocent_, at least the ten years old Itachi thought it that way.

"Hn. We're leaving." said Itachi with the cold icy voice tone like his usual to the Uchiha boy. He reached his hand to grip Sasuke's wrist and tugged him to leave the weird bear.

Seeing that the _boys_, emphasized on boys or rather the cute little far from prepubescent boys, were leaving, the bear then decided to make an appearance.

"Now, wait a minute! Do you know who I am?" said the bear proudly to the leaving Uchihas.

Itachi then stopped a little bit and glanced coldly to the weird talking maniacal bear. Itachi might still be a ten years old brat but he was way too mature than every boys on his age.

"Hn, _who_ are you? Scratch that, _what_ are you?" said Itachi coldly to the bear.

The bear was very happy to finally have the chance to make his appearance and that's why he then posed his most popular pose, with his arms in front of his chest,

"I'm the mighty and lovely Pedobear! I'm every child's best friend!" said the weird bear happily and proudly to the boys.

Yeah, Pedobear was every child's best friend. No wonder a lot of children had the Pedobear plushie on their bed, hugging it before they went to sleep. A very big mistake though. The Pedobear plushie, a cute innocent bear doll, was none other than a way to make the children believed that Pedobear was kind and innocent.

It's like a mind control project.

The doll would make the children to happily hug Pedobear before they asleep and it would also make they hug Pedobear whenever they saw one in the real world which was something that Pedobear was really looking forward to it.

"Pedobear? How tacky." replied Itachi to the talking bear as he then raised his eyebrows very slightly. It turned out Itachi was no longer expressionless.

He then looked at his brother and glared a little to the little boy with his dark eyes,

"Otouto. You should know better than to talk with this... tacky bear." said Itachi dryly.

Pedobear then replied,

"Hey! It's not tacky bear! It's Pedobear! And, it's Mr. Pedobear for you!"

"But, Niisan! I just want the tomato candy!" protested Sasuke to defend himself. He pouted his lips again, knowing that his brother was angry with him. Even though Itachi was just slightly glaring, Sasuke knew that his brother was pissed off.

Seeing that the kid was pouting again, Pedobear decided to talk again,

"Don't worry kid! I'm here to make every child feels _happy_!" with a weird accent and a little emphasized on the 'happy' word which also made Itachi to be silent a little bit. He then said,

"Let's go, Sasuke." with his indifferent voice tone.

"No! I'm going with him!" said Sasuke angrily as his face turned sulkier and murkier than before.

Seeing that this was going to be hard for him, Itachi sighed a heavy long sigh as if he had been very tired of explaining such things,

"Otouto, don't be ridiculous. That bear is... weird."

'Way too weird.' added Itachi in his mind.

Seeing that Sasuke was still unrelenting, Itachi decided to add again,

"I mean look at his constant freakish perverted smile and his weird accent, and look at his eyes... The eyes are like filled with a lot of perverted thoughts... " as his mind was wandering away to find away to make Sasuke understood what he meant.

Itachi was right. Sasuke didn't understand what he was saying before. Sasuke then thought quietly in his mind,

'Niisan is talking very weird. And, what does pervert mean anyway?'

Even though, Sasuke didn't know what the word pervert means. But, Sasuke knew what the word 'weird' meant and he also knew that his brother didn't want him to be with the tacky bear judging from the glare and how Itachi really wanted to go away from them. Sasuke then said,

"No! He looks very kind and innocent to me!" Oh, kid, what part of Pedobear that said he was innocent?

Knowing that this was going to be a long debate for it, Itachi exhaled again and explained to his stubborn Otouto.

"Looks can be _very _deceiving Sasuke. He's going to kidnap you. And then, he's going to eat your limbs one by one before he murders you... Now, do you want that to be happened?"

Itachi knew that the only way to make the little Uchiha to believe him was by threatening him with bloody and horrific things. He knew that the crybaby Uchiha was still so innocent and naïve to believe that the tacky bear was an incarnation of pure evil. That's why he gave Sasuke terrible images to make the Uchiha boy scared and shivered to his spine with his tails in between his trembling legs.

Of course, Sasuke was quite shock and scared to hear such things. He didn't know that the bear would do so! Oh, why he didn't know that the bear would _want_ _more_ than just so! When Pedobear said he wanted _more_, everyone knew exactly of what he wanted _more!_ And, yeah, it meant _you_ little Sasuke!

'Oh no! Really? B-b-b-but! I...' said Sasuke stuttering in his mind.

He was so afraid to hear that the bear would do such things to him, but he didn't want to show his cowardice act to his brother and that's why he was staying strong and unrelenting.

"I-I-I'm n-n-n-not a-a-a-afraid! You don't care about me either!" accused Sasuke to his brother while he was stuttering miserably. He then added again, "I'm going with him!" said Sasuke angrily.

"Otouto!" shouted Itachi to bring some sense to his stubborn little brother.

Hearing that the Uchihas were fighting and being stubborn to each other, the bear was mentally laughing in his mind. He was so excited to hear that the boy was favoring his way.

'Hohohoho...' laughed the maniacal bear happily.

But before they finished their argumentation, they heard someone was screaming not from far away than they were,

"Ahhh!" shrieked a young girl from the bottom of her lungs. The shrieking was then replied by one of her friends.

"Someone's help!" shouted another girl panicked from the crowd. This time everyone looked around to see the source of the voice.

"It's that bear again!" screamed another woman out loud as she pointed out her hand to the said bear which just made everyone looked instantly to the weird bear and the Uchihas. And then, another scream was launched by a very young brunette woman.

"Oh no! What is he going to do with that kid!" which was then followed by another,

"Oh no! Someone's help! That pervert bear is talking to a little kid!" screamed a young mother from the crowd.

Now, everyone looked and glanced curiously to the tacky bear. Some of them even glared daggers to the perverted bear waiting if the bear was doing anything wrong for just a minute.

Knowing that everyone was looking at him, Pedobear was shocked and decided to backpedal himself and started to run away.

'What? Them again? Gaaahhh! Can't I just have a _little b―!_' thought the Pedobear in his mind, Not really sure whether he wanted _a little break_ or _a little boy_, though.

He then said again to the Uchihas before he excused himself,

"Oops. Sorry, I gotta go!"

But before he could go away from the Uchihas, abruptly Itachi reached out his hand and grabbed the bear's by his hand.

"Ouch!" said the bear as he mentally winced out his face.

Knowing that his hand was being held captive, the Pedobear decided to struggle away. He yanked his hand up and down as an effort to release the tight grip in his hand, he then said,

"Let go! Let go! Let go! I'm every child's best friend! I give them candy _to―_" said the Pedobear pleadingly. Not really sure what was the purpose of him giving a candy, because his sentence was cut off by the angry Uchiha, although it didn't require a genius to figure _that_ out.

"Don't ever come any closer to my little brother. You understand?" said Itachi huskily and roughly to the struggling tacky bear as he threatened the bear to never come any closer to his little brother.

"Ah, let me go! Let me go! I'm innocent! I'm not a pedophile! I only want―" Did he say he only want _a little girl_ to make his _loli _army?

Knowing that the Pedobear had learnt his lesson, Itachi jerked off his hand and released his tight grip which made the Pedobear to instantly run away from them. Even though, Itachi had the urge to kick the bear in the ass, he didn't do so. He was more concerned to his Otouto. He then looked at his little brother and smirked a little bit to his silly brother.

The slight smile from Uchiha Itachi really made the little Sasuke to be happy and made his heart fluttered. He looked Itachi with disbelief and said, "Niisan...? B-b-b-b-but I thought that you don't care about me?"

Knowing how stupid his Otouto really was, Itachi pointed his two fingers and tapped his brother on his broad forehead. Although, not as wide as the famous Haruno Sakura's billboard forehead, but without his bangs covering his forehead, Sasuke had a quite broad forehead.

"Stupid Otouto, of course, I do care about you, Sasuke." said Itachi warmly to his brother as he then crouched down on his feet and hugged his precious Otouto.

"You're my precious little brother." said Itachi soothingly and warmly as if promising to him that Sasuke was something that he really held dear.

Having to feel such warmth emanating from his brother, Sasuke whimpered a little before he started to reciprocally hug his Otouto back.

"Ah... Niisan..." said Sasuke happily. How he really missed so much warmth that emanating from his brother's body.

Sasuke was totally in his happy place. He was pretty touched to know that his brother actually loved him too. The intense moment of joyfulness that filled on the little boy's chest made his eyes stinging badly as he noticed that a little bit drop of tears was forming from the edge of his onyx eyes.

'I didn't know that Itachi-niisan loves me...' thought Sasuke in his mind as he tried to fight back his forming tears. But, he knew that he failed miserably.

Noticing that his brother was weeping his coal eyes off, Itachi decided to talk and comfort his little brother. He then said,

"Why are you crying, Sasuke?" asked Itachi warmly.

Itachi noticed that his Otouto was sobbing a little and that's why he wanted to know why his little brother was crying like that. But of course, Sasuke didn't want Itachi to know that he's crying. He was too ashamed to admit it! He didn't want his brother to think that he's a crybaby Uchiha and also a scaredy cat. Although, both of it were very true.

"No! I'm not! It's... It's..." denied Sasuke miserably. He then added again to cover his pathetic lie, "The candy! He's gone and I didn't get that tomato candy..." said Sasuke dejectedly as he hoped that his brother didn't notice that he was lying.

But of course, Itachi knew better than that. He could see it right through his little boy's mask whatever that the boy was lying. It's because Itachi really loved his little brother.

'You're so idiot Otouto, do you think that I didn't notice that? I always know that you feel that way.' thought Itachi in his mind.

Seeing that his little brother really wanted the tomato candy, Itachi mentally sighed in his mind and smiled slightly to his brother.

"Alright, we'll go buy some." said Itachi to his brother as he patted the boy's head again.

"Really?"

Sasuke was pretty surprised that Itachi wanted to buy him the candy that he really wanted. He was so happy and couldn't believe that Itachi would want to buy and spend some time with him. It was a very happy moment for Sasuke. He looked at his brother energetically and expectantly hoping that what he heard was true.

"Hn." answered Itachi with his monosyllabic word. But, deep down, Itachi slightly wondered in his mind.

'But, where the hell do I find tomato flavored candy? Where did that tacky bear find one?' thought Itachi confused before he let out his heavy long sigh for one more time.

"By the way, Niisan?"

"Hn?"

"What's a pedophile?" asked Sasuke innocently.

After hearing such thing from his little brother, Itachi mentally facepalmed then thought for a moment, thinking a best way and a brief way to explain the meaning to the naïve boy. He put his hand to his chin and furrowing his eyebrows showing 'I'm thinking' gesture.

'Hmm...' contemplated Itachi in his mind.

He knew that he needed to find not only a right definition to explain to Sasuke but also a way to cover the real meaning. After all, Sasuke was only a five years old boy. He's far too immature to know things about 'pedophile'.

After a moment of thinking, Itachi looked at his expecting Otouto with a little bit of smirk written in his face,

"Are you sure you really want to know?" asked Itachi with a deep collected voice to his little brother. It made the little raven haired boy to gulp the lump on his throat anxiously due to the sudden fears that creeping in his mind. With a slight nod, Sasuke then answered uncertainly, "Yeah...?"

Itachi then answered again with a slight smirk in his lips,

"It's Orochimaru."

* * *

Having exited the Hokage's tower, Naruto was wandering aimlessly throughout the Konoha street. He was very bored as bored as a five years old boy could be. He wanted to make some pranks but he knew that his father would be very upset of it. Naruto didn't want to make his father to be angry to him. He didn't want that because even though his father loved _Paper_ more than he loved him, he still loved Minato. But, he couldn't help it though! He was so damn bored! And, a bored yet curious child was the perfect prey for Pedobear.

'Maybe I should just play with Shika or Chou...' thought Naruto in his mind to relieve his boredom. But then, after he remembered something, he added the thoughts in his mind,

'Hah... but I can't... Shika is celebrating her mommy's birthday and Chou is going to some training with his daddy.'

What Naruto didn't know was someone was watching him from a far. That someone was silently hiding in behind the walls and stalking him from a far.

'Why did the brat look so sad?' thought that stalker in his mind.

He's still watching him from a far and following him slowly but surely. He moved his feet silently and quietly similar to a ninja way as he approached the boy further more. He was either a very professional stalker or Naruto was just plain stupid to not realize him.

'Hmm? This cold feeling...?' said Naruto in his mind.

Even though he didn't notice that he was being followed, he felt like somehow he was being watched from a far. And that feeling made him shivered in his mind as he could feel the icy cold was creeping down to his body. Naruto was still walking aimlessly throughout the Konoha street and now he couldn't help to glance back from his shoulder because the intense cold was just kept multiplying and it already made him felt rather uneasy for it.

But he couldn't find anything that was stalking him from behind.

'What the?' thought Naruto confused.

What he didn't know was that the stalker was quickly hiding behind the edge of the walls and watched Naruto from a far. Naruto didn't know that the stalker was there... watching him from a far... wanting to come and get closer to him...

But, Naruto wasn't really an idiot. He turned his head to the front and quickly tilted his head to the back again to catch his stalker!

And, there he could see him! The comical bear with perverted expression written all over his face was watching him closely from far behind him! Hiding behind the walls and slightly sticking out his head from the edge of the walls to secretly stalk him! The pedobear was there! And, he wanted Naruto!

'What a weird bear... Why is he following me...?' thought Naruto uneasy in his mind.

He quickly paced his speed and walked even faster due to the anxious feelings that he felt when he was being followed. What he didn't know that because he was walking aimlessly before, he didn't know that he got lost in the street. He didn't know that he was walking in a very empty alley with no one near him. Just to make it worse, Naruto didn't know where he was now. He was definitely and positively got lost from the street.

'Oh no! Why did I end up alone here?' thought Naruto anxiously when suddenly he heard the voice of footsteps walking from behind him.

Closer...

And...

Closer...

And, when he reached right behind Naruto, the Pedobear then leaned his face forward and decided to let his appearance be seen. He then said,

"Hello, kid..." with a very weird and deep voice tone to the anxious blond boy. The bear was whispering that two words right behind Naruto ears which was then sending a jolt to Naruto's chest as the panic feelings wiped over his mind.

"Aaaaahh!" shouted Naruto in surprised when he tilted his head to the back and noticed that there's the stalking goofy bear behind him. Of course, Naruto would be very surprised about it! Naruto was now eye to eye with the Pedobear.

Seeing that Naruto was very surprised and speechless to even talk, the weird bear than decided to talk again,

"_Want some_ candy?" asked the Pedobear with the same perverted facial expression that he had to the panicked blond boy.

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note

Oh, no! What will be happened to Naruto? Cornered and alone with the infamous Pedobear!

Alright! This is my first Humor + Fluffy fanfic, my first two-shot, and my first rated T story! So, please tell me what you think alright? Is the humor suck? What should I improve? Tell me on your reviews! The second part will be more hilarious than this! And, it's MinaNaru time! Also, I'll reveal the real identity of Pedobear! Anyone can guess?

Personally, I like when 5 years old Naruto said "Tou-chan no baka!" it's so funny and cute if I imagine it. :3 :3 :3

By the way, I'll update "The White Day ch. 7" tomorrow. :D

As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


End file.
